Some types of loads that have a capacitive input impedance (e.g., passive mixers) and that require a relatively high slew rate drive for certain performance requirements are driven with a driver circuit that produces relatively large impulse currents to the load. Such driver circuits should be designed for high voltage swing and high slew rates to achieve sufficient linearity and noise performance. Complementary metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (CMOS) drivers are generally fairly power efficient but lack sufficient speed performance. Bipolar junction transistor (BJT) drivers are generally faster than CMOS drivers, but require high current levels and thus dissipate much more power than CMOS drivers.